PS I Love You
by FinchelSmut
Summary: Future Fic! Finchel lives in New York, with their daughter Melody. Their love is still as strong as ever. Pointless Fluff/Smut in future chapters.


**A/N**: Future fic! :) Finchel in New York! They're both in about their early 30's. What more do I have to say? Let's do this! :)

* * *

><p>"Daddy! Wake up!" Melody screamed out to Finn, while bouncing up and down on his stomach.<p>

He definitely was being woken up late. He couldn't recall the last time he woke up at noon.

He groaned a bit and laughed, starting to wake and looking up at his little girl. "Mel, stop. That hurts!"

"Sorry, Daddy!" She giggled and fell off to the side, still jumping on the mattress.

"What are you doing awake so early?" Finn asked, turning his head towards her.

"Mommy woke me up earlier before she went to the store. I asked her to get me some more candy, but she said no." The five year old girl frowned a bit and looked down.

"Can I show you something? But you have to promise not to tell mommy!" Finn laughed as he stood up and put on his slippers.

"My lips are sealed!" She giggled again and jumped into her dad's arms, as he carried her into the kitchen.

"Now you really have to make sure mommy doesn't find out. She'll kill me if you do!" He chuckled and she nodded, and he held her up to the refrigerator, lifting her as high as he could. There were some advantages to being freakishly tall. "You see that little white jar? Grab it!" He instructed.

Melody picked up the jar that was probably about half her size and opened it. Finn smiled as her face lit up and she smiled largely. "Can I eat all of this?" She said in a bit of shock.

"Give it a shot!" He chuckled and set her down, laughing as he watched her run into her bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Finn! I'm home!" Rachel called out through the apartment.<p>

It was about the middle of the afternoon, and Finn thanked god that Rachel was finally home. Because whenever she got back from the grocery store, that meant she was about to make dinner.

And Finn was in love with his wife's cooking, almost as much as he was in love with her.

Finn smiled and walked at a rather fast pace into the kitchen. He came up behind her and gave her a hug, holding onto her tightly. "I missed you this morning." He said, pecking a light kiss onto her neck. He definitely never loved to wake up in his bed alone.

"Sorry babe. I had to go to the store." She giggled and set the grocery bags down on the counter. "I missed you too."

He untied his arms from around her, kissing the top of her head gently. "Do you need any help with dinner tonight, baby?"

"No, I think I'll be fine… Are you hungry?" She giggled and turned towards him. He stepped up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing their bodies together.

"Starving." He husked out, smirking down at her.

She laughed and pulled away, shaking her finger at him as she walked back over to the counter. "Not until Melody's asleep. I don't need another repeat of her telling Uncle Kurt about the time we forgot to lock the door."

"Babe…" Finn groaned. "That was one time!"

"Finn." She giggled. "I said no. Maybe later tonight."

"But you have a show! And I'm normally asleep by then!"

"Well, you can either stay up and wait until I get home, or you don't get anything." She winked at him.

"Fine…" He grumbled, stomping back over to the couch, sitting down and watching whatever Melody had turned on at the time. "But you owe me!" He hollered into the kitchen.

She laughed and started slicing up a few vegetables, looking into the living room, seeing Melody on her fathers lap, as Finn sat and watched Dora.

She thanked heaven that she got what she wanted. A family, Finn, and Broadway. She couldn't have been happier.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into her apartment, and unclipped her earrings. She decided to go straight home to Finn, instead of taking off her costume and makeup in her trailer. She was a bit tired, but she knew Finn wasn't going to care. He was probably still throwing a fit about her not giving into a quicky in the afternoon.<p>

She stepped into her bedroom, opening the door quietly and looking at her bed.

There he was, face down, arms and feet spread wide, passed out in the middle of the bed.

She couldn't help but laugh. She knew he wasn't going to be able to stay awake for her, but she was amused that he tried. He only fell asleep like that when he was extremely tired.

Rachel walked into the bathroom, sliding on one of Finn's old William McKinley shirts, and taking off her makeup. She took her hair out of the tight bun that it was in, and looked back at him. He didn't move an inch.

She giggled and stepped onto the bed, laying down on top of him, laughing.

She kissed the back of his neck, smiled, and whispered out to his sleeping body. "I love you, Finny. Night, baby." She giggled and covered herself and him up with the blankets on the bed, and fell fast asleep.

She really did love her life. Every single part of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hope you guys like it so far! :)


End file.
